Tormenta
by Scott323
Summary: A tortura doce e agonizante é a aflição que vem pela noite junto com a explosão do trovão que ecoa pelos ouvidos. É a tormenta que vem para aterrorizar a mente atormentada. É o caminho que se acha através da tortura. Tormenta, tormento, tormenta, tormento.
1. Ato 1

**Ato 1**

Concentrava-se nos papéis que segurava, soltou a respiração de uma vez.

- Minha rainha. – A voz baixa e cheia de respeito. – Ainda acordada?

Virou-se retirando os óculos de leitura com um pequeno sorriso, ainda usava o vestido da noite era de um vermelho puxado para o carmim com algumas aplicações e rendas um pouco mais escuras que o tecido. Os cabelos escuros já desfeitos do penteado pomposo que Elegante havia feito. Os olhos leves e brilhantes sorriram juntos com os lábios deixando as pérolas brancas amostra.

- Capitã Mason. – Curvou a cabeça cordialmente. – Veio conferir o estado de sua rainha?

- Eu sempre venho ver como você está. – Se aproximou calmamente. – E geralmente eu tenho que cobrir a minha rainha que se mexe mais do que uma criança pequena.

A rainha sorriu, observou a mulher que permanecia parada no meio do quarto. Estava vestida de maneira simples e confortável, a calça preta apertada nos lugares certos era reta, o sobretudo preto com o colarinho alto no pescoço escondia a blusa branca com a gola em V.

- Ouvi uma conversa entre a sua mãe e o senhor Elegante. – Mason cruzou os braços nas costas, fechando uma mão sobre o pulso.

- Mesmo? – A rainha havia recolocado os óculos e voltado sua atenção para os papéis.

- É sobre uma proposta de casamento que você recebeu. – Tornou a andar na direção dela. – Algum príncipe filhinho de papai, não me preocupei em gravar o nome.

- Sério? Carter, não temos mais 15 anos. – Rolou os olhos com um pequeno sorriso. – Pare com os apelidos.

Carter deu de ombros, olhou para a janela por onde o vento entrava sacudindo as cortinas de seda.

- Achei que você fosse esperar…

- O príncipe encantado? – Soltou uma risadinha. – Carter não era você que zombava das princesas de contos de fadas?

- Rosie…

- Carter. – A interrompeu de novo em tom severo. – Hoje eu fiz 25 anos, tenho que me casar e gerar um herdeiro.

- Então é por isso que você vai casar com o filhinho da mamãe?

- Eu tenho um dever e o nome dele é Fernando. – Levantou o rosto, Carter estava parada ao seu lado com os braços para trás. – E eu ainda estou considerando a proposta.

- Hn…

- Agora eu também ouvi algumas coisas sobre você hoje. – Rosie pousou os papéis sobre a mesa junto com os óculos. – Me ajuda com o vestido?

Carter levantou a mão e deslizou o fecho que tinha nas costas.

- Sobre?

- Minhas damas de companhia. – Deu de ombros, deslizou o vestido pelo corpo o deixando no chão, usava a lingerie da cor do vestido. – Elas te acham sexy.

- Mesmo?

- E ao que parece algumas já experimentaram a doce Carter Mason. – Se perdeu no closet.

Carter suspirou correndo a mão pelos cabelos, o vento gelado veio acompanhado por algumas gotas de chuva. Foi até a janela a fechando cuidadosamente.

- Então é verdade? – A voz de Rosie encheu o quarto.

Carter se virou para ela e sentiu a respiração engatar na garganta. Rosie usava um conjunto de shorts e uma blusa ambos feitos em seda cor de rosa e ligeiramente curtos.

- O que? – Engoliu em seco.

- Você realmente ficou com todas elas? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha indo até a cama.

- Que eu saiba não. – Se aproximou sentando na banqueta aos pés da cama, acrescentou em voz baixa. – E se eu bem sei fiquei com apenas uma delas e eu estava um pouco bêbada.

- Então você foi para a cama com ela? – Olhava para os lençóis da cama.

- Não, trocamos alguns beijos. – Deu de ombros. – Isso te incomoda?

- Deveria? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha levantando o rosto para ela.

- Você é a minha rainha. – Sorriu de lado. – Certeza que não vai esperar o príncipe encantado?

- Mais uma vez Carter. – Rosie suspirou cobrindo o rosto com o braço. – Você zombava dos contos de fadas e agora espera que eu acredite em príncipe encantado?

- Desculpa. – Sussurrou abaixando a cabeça. – Mais alguma pergunta?

- Você já… - Parou, passou a língua pelos lábios. – Você sabe… com alguém… daqui?

- Sim. – Respondeu sem hesitar, olhou para o carpete. – Mas nunca com alguém próxima a você.

- Quem?

- Na maioria das vezes com turistas, mulheres que iriam embora logo e principalmente por que elas nunca saberiam quem eu sou ou o que eu faço.

Rosie apertou os dentes, sentiu os tendões repuxarem e o sentimento ruim no fundo do estômago.

- Não quero. – A voz saiu baixa, quase num rosnado.

- O que?

- Não quero que você se envolvendo com ninguém do reino. – Sussurrou irritada. – Por que você não me disse? Nos conhecemos desde os 15 anos e você nunca me disse que era gay.

- Isso te incomoda?

- Me incomoda saber que você não confiou em mim. – Virou o rosto para longe de Carter. – Você deveria ter confiado em mim.

Carter abaixou a cabeça, soltou a respiração sentindo o coração acelerar dolorosamente, se levantou. Rosie balançou as pernas para fora da cama ficando sentada, levantou o rosto e pegou um resquício de dor nos traços da mulher.

- Não… - Rosie se levantou, segurou Carter pelos ombros forçando-a a ficarem frente a frente. – Quem é?

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Murmurou fixando seu olhar na porta.

O silencio pesou por alguns instantes até que um trovão distante chegou pelas paredes grossas. Seus olhos se trancaram em uma batalha intensa onde a emoção que parecia predominar era o receio. Receio de ouvir receio de falar e o principal era o de se machucar.

Engoliu uma quantidade considerável de ar, tinha tentado de todas as maneiras essa conversa. Lembranças passavam em flash pela sua cabeça, cada palavra que não havia dito martelava contra suas costelas.

- Por quem você se apaixonou? – Rosie pediu respirando fundo.

Carter deu um passo para perto dela, algo lhe gritava para não fazer aquilo, era errado. Era mais errado do que se deitar com todas aquelas mulheres querendo desesperadamente uma. A mulher que era proibida.

- Me desculpe. – Pediu fechando os olhos. – Eu não queria nunca quis, mas quando me dei conta eu já tinha me apaixonado. Juro que tentei matar esse amor, tentei esquecer, mas quando eu olho pra você, quando sinto teu cheiro ou quando você me toca todos os meus esforços são em vão. Quando você me olha eu me perco no meu caminho e sei que eu seguiria você a prova disso é que eu segui você até aqui. Eu sempre soube que no momento em que eu te contasse seria o momento em que eu teria que ver a nossa amizade mudar.

- Carter eu nunca iria te olhar diferente ou te ofender.

- Não é isso. – Esfregou o vinco entre as sobrancelhas. – Você não vai mais ficar confortável comigo perto.

Rosie fechou os olhos tentando respirar fundo e acalmar seu corpo, sentiu uma lagrima solitária escorrer pela maçã do rosto.

Uma lágrima, uma palavra ou o silencio. São as três coisas que machucam, não é uma dor física ela é mais interna não tem um lugar especifico. Alguns dizem ser uma dor na alma, mas quem sente pode achar que é a sua própria alma indo embora, parece uma mão que se fecha num aperto de ferro e arranca aquele sentimento puro.

Uma lagrima, uma palavra ou o silencio apenas isso.

- É melhor você ir embora. – A rainha sussurrou limpando o rosto, Carter olhava o chão. – Conversamos amanhã.

Carter olhou para Rosie e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Me desculpe.

Pousou a mão no rosto da mais nova e se aproximou lentamente. Seus lábios se encostaram timidamente antes de se afastarem brevemente, engoliu a saliva e voltou mais duramente. Enlaçou a cintura a puxando para mais perto.

- Me desculpe. – Pediu sob a respiração pesada. – Eu só precisava saber como era pelo menos uma vez.

Afastou-se indo para a porta.

- No sábado eu irei anunciar meu casamento. – Rosie deixou a voz sair, seus dedos tocando os lábios.

Fechou os olhos enquanto girava a maçaneta.

- Irei começar a procurar um novo Capitão da Guarda e um guarda pessoal para a senhora.

A porta bateu, Carter andou até a parede oposta encostando a testa contra a pedra gelada.

É só mais uma alma sendo arrancada, é só mais uma certeza se estilhaçando é apenas mais uma criança perdida neste mundo de pessoas cruéis. É a criança que procura o conforto nos braços de seu porto seguro, que apenas quer chorar baixinho enrolada na cama em sua casa.

A questão é que quando a sua casa e o seu porto seguro são os motivos de você perder a sua alma. As coisas ficam um pouco escuras por um bom tempo.


	2. Ato 2

**Ato 2**

Rosie suspirou olhando para a mesa de café, o eu prato intocado na sua frente, assim como o chá que esfriava.

- O que foi mi hija? – A rainha mãe estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para alcançar a da filha. – Preocupada com a Carter?

- Um pouco, brigamos ontem. – Murmurou olhando pelos jardins do palácio.

Os campos verdes e bem cuidados, algumas árvores aqui e ali. Os bancos de pedra branca e polida, quase brilhante de tão bem escovada, algumas árvores aqui e ali enfeitavam juntos com os arbustos de flores variadas. O grande astro era o labirinto de cerca-viva muito verde e bem aparada, o labirinto ligava as alas do castelo sendo este jardim interno. No meio do labirinto havia uma fonte ornamentada por flores entalhadas na pedra.

- Imaginei. – Sophia tomou um gole de chá. – Ela veio me avisar sobre a nova missão e achou melhor não esperar por você.

- É. – Ergueu o rosto indiferente. – Foi melhor assim.

- Claro mi hija. – Deu um sorriso contido. – Como se toda vez que Carter sai pelo mundo para salvar uma princesa em perigo você não ficasse ansiosa, sem fome, dormindo mal e mal se concentrando nas coisas do reino.

- Mamãe. – Murmurou sem jeito. – Ontem Carter confessou ter se apaixonado por mim.

Sophia respirou fundo, tomou mais um gole de chá. Rosie não levantou o rosto para mãe tinha medo que seus olhos pudessem demonstrar toda a confusão que sentia.

- Entendo. – A rainha mãe limpou os lábios com o lenço de seda. – E você sente o mesmo?

- Eu tenho um dever com a minha coroa e o meu reino. – Murmurou fechando os olhos soltando um suspiro cansado.

- Sim, mas você também um dever para com o seu coração. – Sua voz atraiu a atenção da filha que a olhou entre surpresa e assustada. – E se você estiver em paz com o seu coração, o seu povo estará em paz com a sua rainha e se assim for com as suas rainhas.

O homem alto de pele morena, cabelos curtos e bem penteados, desenhava com habilidade um vestido pequeno de mais para a rainha.

- Sr. Elegante. – Rosie entrou acompanhada por duas moças. – Como está o dia?

Elegante se levantou com um sorriso ofuscante. Tomou as mãos da rainha e as beijou ternamente.

- Mi reina. – Elegante fez uma reverencia acentuada. – Imagino que a senhora veio para os últimos retoques?

- Também. – O olhar de Rosie passeou pelo ateliê caindo no desenho que Elegante tinha se ocupado a pouco. – Nosso combinado como esta?

- Já está pronto. – Elegante sorriu com orgulho. – E devo dizer que a senhora ficara muito satisfeita.

- Bom. – Mordeu o lábio ainda olhando o desenho, virou o rosto para as duas moças e seu tom de voz ficou imediatamente fria. – Já podem ir.

As duas moças se curvaram e saíram de cabeça baixa. Elegante ainda segurava as mãos de Rosie a puxou para o banco próximo a janela a afastando de sua área trabalho.

- Me diga, está muito ansiosa? – O homem perguntou mudando seu tom para amoroso e paternal.

- Muito. – Suspirou olhando para fora da janela.

A semana se passara rapidamente, teriam um final de semana de comemorações pelo aniversario da rainha. O palácio estava numa agitação com o baile de mascaras que Sophia estava oferecendo em homenagem a filha.

As bandeirinhas já estavam penduradas pelas ruas, as crianças riam e corriam pelas ruas de pedra, barraquinhas eram montadas. Os alimentos e bebidas já eram preparadas para a noite e os dois dias de festas que se seguiriam.

Elegante analisou o perfil da mulher na sua frente e com cuidado passou a ponta dos dedos pela linha do maxilar dela num carinho terno.

- Carter ainda não deu noticias? – Era tão fácil lê-la, era só olhar bem em seus olhos castanhos.

- Não e já faz três dias que ela saiu. – Seus lábios se contraíram enquanto suas sobrancelhas caiam com a preocupação.

- Ela vai voltar. – Elegante abaixou o tom deixando-o suave e confortável. – E ai sim vocês vão poder conversar com calma.

- Eu sei. – Fechou os olhos soltando a respiração, inclinou a cabeça a apoiando na janela. – Eu só estou preocupada talvez ela resolva não voltar.

- Ela vai voltar. – Agora era firme e forte. – Ela não te deixaria assim sem nem ao menos se despedir.

- Mas…

- Não tem "mas". – Ele a segurou pelos ombros e a apertou de leve.

- O vestido que você estava desenhando. – Sua voz saiu baixa e insegura. – Era de um bebê.

- Sim, sua mãe acha que já devemos pensar no seu enxoval e eu concordo mesmo que leve um tempo até vocês terem filhos.

Rosie balançou a cabeça negando, Elegante se levantou e sutilmente a colocou em pé.

- Chega de choro. – Com os dedos limpou as lágrimas teimosas que saiam de seus olhos. – Você se tornou uma mulher linda, forte e decidida e hoje todos deverão ver. Deverão ver mi reina através dos olhos que Carter a vê.

O sorriso lagrimoso nos lábios enquanto ele a levava para o trocador, seria uma noite inesquecível.

- Ai… ai… ai… - Carter assobiou tentando fugir.

- Carter Mason. – Sophia falou séria. – Fique parada e deixe o médico cuidar desses machucados.

- Mas dói. – Chiou.

Sophia tentou não rir. – Carter no ultimo treino que presenciei você levou um golpe de um homem que tinha quase o dobro do seu tamanho e três vezes o seu peso e a sua reação foi sorrir.

- Eu estava mantendo a pose. – Rosnou entredentes.

Sophia soltou uma leve gargalhada. Carter tinha um corte na altura da 1ª costela do lado direito onde o médico já havia suturado alguns hematomas ao longo do tronco e das costas. Ela estava gemendo enquanto o médico aplicava um spray antibactericida em seu braço todo ralado.

- É só um raladinho. – Sophia sorriu. – Ainda bem que você conseguiu voltar a tempo para o baile.

Carter não respondeu ficou olhando o homem que estava ocupado prendendo as bandagens em seu braço.

- Rosalinda estava preocupada. – A rainha se sentou ao lado da mulher falando suavemente. – Não passou um dia sem que ela tenha perguntado por você.

- Não foi minha intensão deixar a rainha preocupada. – Seu olhar recaiu nos trapos do que um dia fora uma boa camisa, se levantou caminhando até a cômoda que havia ali. Um dos poucos móveis que ela realmente havia pedido, Rosie tinha insistido para que ela tivesse um quarto tão luxuoso quanto o seu, mas Carter se negou e pediu apenas um quarto com um banheiro privativo, uma cama e um armário.

- Essa noite eu quero que você espere Rosalinda nos jardins. – Sophia olhou para o relógio antes de fitar as costas machucadas da mulher. – E de lá vocês devem ir para o salão sul.

- É claro minha rainha.

- Sua rainha é Rosalinda. – Se levantou energética. – E agora vamos, precisamos ver Elegante.

- Senhor Elegante? – Se virou já colocando com cuidado uma camisa limpa.

- Sim, você vai usar um novo uniforme de gala.

- Mas o antigo é ótimo. – Argumentou.

- Rosalinda pediu alguns ajustes no seu uniforme. – Se adiantou para a porta. – Vamos.

Carter estava sentada no banco, puxava o fecho de uma das botas pretas.

- Estou me sentindo um palhaço. – Murmurou levantando o rosto para Elegante. – Por que mudar o uniforme? O antigo era ótimo.

- E este é perfeito. – Elegante se aproximou segurando algo. – Mi reina pediu todas essas mudanças.

- Por que Rosie pediu tudo isso? – Rosnou se levantando.

Carter usava uma calça preta com vincos laterais em vermelho, as botas pretas apertadas levemente na panturrilha.

- Aqui. – Elegante lhe estendeu a camisa branca.

A camisa era de mangas compridas tinha a gola circular e o tecido era maleável e fino. Carter a colocou sem falar nada, olhou para a faixa que Elegante segurava.

- Isso é exagero. – Tentou argumentar. – Daqui a pouco você vai me dar uma espada e um cavalo branco.

- Quem sabe a intenção não é essa. – Ele se posicionou atrás dela e tentando não incomodar as contusões prendeu a faixa.

A faixa era preta com o brasão de Costa Luna aplicada em um bordado caprichoso em dourado e vermelho. O homem se virou para a cadeira e pegou a ultima peça de roupa que faltava, a casaca. Carter colocou os braços para trás enquanto Elegante deslizava a peça pelos seus braços. O forro era grosso enquanto o pano de fora era claramente trabalhado nobremente, fino e lustroso de cor negra. Possuía nos ombros duas coroas bordadas em fios de ouro, nos punhos uma coroa de rosas estava bordada. Tinha uma gola alta de pelo menos dois dedos e meio comprimento, Elegante havia abotoado os botões de prata onde em cada um havia encrustado um rubi, agora fechada a casaca a blusa branca estava completamente encoberta.

- Ainda falta a ultima coisa. – Ele sussurrou se afastando.

Carter se olhou bem no espelho. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, a pele era branca e macia, como ela não tinha ideia.

Por que Rosie tinha mudado seu uniforme e o porquê raios tinha que ser essas mudanças? Quer dizer ainda era confortável como o antigo, mas nada discreto como deveria ser um uniforme de uma guarda pessoal. As alterações chamavam atenção de mais o antigo era todo preto e com apenas duas pequenas coroas bordadas em cada lado da gola da casaca comprida.

- Aqui a peça que faltava. – Ele voltou segurando uma simples mascara negra.

Posicionou-se atrás de Carter e prendeu a mascara, se afastou com um sorriso largo nos lábios.

- Está linda. Tenho certeza que mi reina Rosalinda irá te achar muy hermosa.

- Elegante seu espanhol me deixa com dor de cabeça. – Esfregou as têmporas. – Pensando bem a sua reina Rosalinda também me deixa com dor de cabeça.

Segurava a mascara nas suas mãos, estava de costas para as escadas. Respirou fundo, seria uma noite difícil. Teria a força de entrega-la?

- Carter. – A voz macia e calma.

Carter se virou e sentiu o fluxo do sangue acelerar e a respiração estagnar. Rosie estava no alto da escadaria, as sandálias de salto alto pretas estavam escondidas pelo longo vestido vermelho sangue. O vestido possuía uma fenda na perna esquerda até a metade da coxa, a maneira como ela estava parada deixava a perna suave amostra. O vestido era reto, no decote ele evidenciava o busto dando ênfase ao tomara que caia.

A maquiagem dava mais atenção aos olhos cheios de intensidade e paixão, uma sombra escura e levemente esfumaçada envolvia os olhos. Os lábios eram mais delicados com um batom rosa realçada pelo brilho labial.

Os cabelos arrumados soltos com um leve encaracolados nos fios. Seus olhos se bloquearam uns nos outros, Rosie abriu um sorriso enquanto descia os degraus. Carter galgou pelos degraus estendendo a mão para a rainha pronta a ajuda-la.

- Você está magnifica. – Sussurrou com um sorriso, logo percebeu como havia se dirigido a ela e ainda segurando sua mão se curvou colocando um pequeno beijo sobre o dorso da mão. – Perdão majestade.

- Para com isso. – Rolou os olhos. – Estou bem? Não tenho muita certeza.

Carter se ergueu aprumando o corpo observou Rosie morder o lábio demonstrando a insegurança. – Você só pode estar brincando. Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci minha rainha.

Rosie respirou fundo sentindo o tremor passar pelo corpo diante das palavras, deixou seus olhos descerem pelo corpo de Carter.

- Novo uniforme. – Murmurou sem jeito. – Você obviamente sabe disso talvez Elegante tenha exagerado e saído do que você havia pedido.

- Não, ele fez exatamente o que eu pedi. – Apertou a mão que segurava. – Eu só não imaginei que iria te cair tão bem.

Carter virou o rosto devagar para o lado, isso foi um flerte?

- É melhor irmos. – A Mason comentou coçando a nuca acrescentou em um tom mais irritado. – Não podemos deixar o príncipe bunda mole te esperando.

A risada reverberou nas paredes atraindo com mais atenção Carter para Rosie conforme a ultima deu um passo para perto dela.

- Às vezes eu realmente acho que você não cresceu. – Suspirou aceitando o braço que Carter lhe oferecia e se deixando guiar para fora.

Saíram para o pátio e a noite era agradável embora algumas nuvens pesadas de chuva se apresentassem.

- Vamos pelo labirinto. – A rainha pediu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Não podemos nos atrasar.

- Quem disse? Achei que a rainha fosse eu. – Soltou uma pequena risada inclinando a cabeça contra o ombro de Carter. – Como foi a missão?

Carter respirou fundo e a guiou pelas sebes altas e vistosas.

- Normal. – Encolheu os ombros tentando não incomodar a mulher. – Tentaram e conseguiram dar um golpe militar, mas a princesa está salva e a essa hora já esta recebendo os procedimentos.

- Você demorou.

- Bem, a princesa é um pouco mimada demais e com os ataques de futilidade dela acabamos tendo algumas lutas com os perseguidores.

Rosie parou de andar puxando Carter, seus olhos mais uma vez varreram o corpo de Carter.

- Você se machucou? – Pediu ansiosa.

- Eu estou bem.

- Carter, você se machucou? – Pediu com a voz mais firme.

- Um pouco. – Resmungou olhando para cima.

Sentiu os olhos se arregalarem e o coração acelerar um pouco, seus dedos encontraram os botões da casaca e começaram a desfaze-los.

- Hey. – Carter segurou as mãos trêmulas da rainha. – Para com isso.

- Eu quero ver. – Seus rostos estavam próximos. – Agora Carter.

- Pra que? – Rosnou.

- Carter me deixa ver. – Seus olhos queimavam.

Com um suspiro vencido pelas lagrimas que ela ameaçou deixar cair, desfez os botões que ela não havia conseguido abrir, retirou a casaca e a jogou perto de um banco que havia ali e junto foi a faixa.

- Quer mesmo que eu faça isso? – Não a olhou.

- Carter ou você faz ou eu vou ai fazer. – A voz saiu baixa e irritada.

Puxou a camisa para fora ficando apenas com o top preto que usava, ouviu o gemido. A mulher avançou tocando levemente uma mancha roxa no meio das costas de Carter a fazendo arquear as costas.

- Eu vou matar… - Murmurou olhando as costas brancas segurou o braço delicadamente a fazendo virar, chupou o ar vendo o corte. -… desgraçada.

Seus dedos correram cuidadosos pela costela, Carter se arrepiou e prendeu o ar.

- Você está toda machucada. – Mudou-se para o braço enfaixado. – Carter você deveria estar descansando.

- Não eu estou onde deveria estar. – Seus dedos se fecharam delicadamente no pulso de Rosie a afastando delicadamente. – Cuidando de você.

Seus olhos se encontraram e antes que pudesse se impedir jogou os braços entorno do pescoço de Carter e escondeu o rosto contra o peito dela.

- Idiota. – Murmurou.

- Uma rainha não deve falar essas palavras. – Sentiu que ela sorria contra seu peito e sem jeito a abraçou. – Por que sou idiota?

- Você foi para a missão sem falar comigo. – Continuou falando baixo. – E agora você volta toda machucada e se algo pior tivesse acontecido?

- Achei que você não fosse querer falar comigo.

- Odeio não falar com você. – Puxou a cabeça para trás. – Nunca mais Carter Mason você irá sair em missão sem falar comigo.

- Vai ser um pouco complicado já que eu vou deixar o seu serviço. – Se olharam ambas respirando fundo.

- Você vai me abandonar? – A voz da rainha saiu quebrada.

- Por favor Rosie. – Gemeu a soltando. – Por favor, não faz assim.

- Não tome nenhuma decisão antes de conversarmos. – Deixou seus braços caírem. – Eu disse que iria anunciar meu casamento hoje.

- É eu me lembro.

Rosie abaixou os olhos para a pequena e imperceptível bolsinha que segurava mão.

- Não percebeu que não estou usando nenhuma joia? – Perguntou enquanto abria a bolsa.

Carter franziu as sobrancelhas sentindo o vento frio passar e arrepiar seu corpo, Rosie pegou um pequeno porta-joias.

- Eu não estou usando nenhuma joia hoje por que eu só preciso de uma. – Estendeu o porta-joias para ela e sorriu. – Me ajuda?

Rosie ficou de costas e afastou os cabelos, Carter suspirou e abriu o porta-joias, o cordão fino de ouro com o C pendurado em um pingente. A letra estava revestida de diamantes e o desenho era em uma letra floreada.

- Rosie. – Sua garganta estava seca.

- É a única joia que eu quero usar. – A olhou por cima do ombro. – Por favor.

Carter com cuidado passou o fio de ouro pelo pescoço dela.

- Achei que o nome fosse Fernando. – Prendeu o fecho.

Rosie pegou os braços de Carter e os circulou na própria cintura.

- Posso anunciar o nosso casamento? – Sussurrou fechando os olhos.

- Nosso? – Juntou sua boca a orelha desnuda.

Não respondeu, virou o rosto deixando seus olhos se encontrarem uma de suas mãos a segurou com cuidado pela nuca. Esfregou devagar os narizes e observou Rosie fechar os olhos e relaxar os lábios com calma apertou seus lábios nos dela, tentando não assusta-la mordeu o lábio inferior escovando a língua quente contra o mesmo. Rosie entreabriu os lábios e timidamente procurou a língua de Carter com a própria soltando um pequeno gemido quando a encontrou.

A apertou com um pouco mais de vontade contra seu corpo enquanto aprofundava o beijo, sentiu no mesmo momento Rosie diminuir o ritmo e se afastar colocando pequenos beijos em seus lábios.

- É melhor você se vestir. – Se afastou respirando pesado.

Carter sorriu divertida enquanto Rosie olhava distraída para o abdômen de Carter.

- Você está me secando. – Sussurrou se aproximando dela. – A doce e inocente Rosie.

- Eu posso. – Murmurou corando. – Vamos nos casar.

Carter passou os braços pela cintura da rainha.

- Tem certeza? – Pediu em voz baixa. – Você sabe tudo o que isso implica não sabe?

- Quando você saiu para a missão e não falou comigo eu me senti um lixo. – Murmurou traçou uma linha pelo ombro e trapézio subindo o pescoço. – Eu só conseguia pensar em você em como eu queria você e então eu entendi que estar com você ao seu lado era muito mais importante do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

- Você ama Costa Luna e se eles não aceitarem.

- Eu amo o meu país e se eles amam a sua rainha também irão amar você. – Encostou a testa no queixo dela. – E se não der certo eu ainda vou ter você.

Beijou a testa dela e a apertou sutilmente.

- Vou me vestir. – Sussurrou se soltando dela e indo até o banco.

Assim que terminou de se aprontar virou segurando a mascara.

- Elegante esta com a minha. – Explicou antes que ela perguntasse.

Rosie se aproximou colocando um beijo leve nos lábios de Carter.

- Sua mãe sabe? – Perguntou a puxando pela mão para continuarem a andar.

- Foi ela que deu a ideia de tudo até do seu novo uniforme. – Sorriu apoiando a cabeça no ombro da mais alta. – Ela achou que seria bonito se o seu uniforme combina-se com o meu vestido.

- Me lembre de agradecê-la. – Soltou uma pequena risada.

Andaram em silencio pelo resto do caminho em alguns momentos Carter beijava o topo da cabeça de Rosie. Saíram do labirinto e quase ao mesmo tempo Rosie a puxou pela roupa cruzando seus braços no pescoço da outra.

- Eu vou te proibir de usar vermelho. – Carter murmurou a puxando possessivamente pela cintura.

- Ficou ruim? – Fez beicinho.

- Você esta… - Se aproximou dando uma pequena mordida nos lábios de Rosie. -… malditamente sexy.

Rosie circulava pelos convidados, sua mascara era vermelha e dourada. O sorriso estampado em seus lábios enquanto trocava as breves palavras com as pessoas. Carter a acompanhava com os olhos de onde estava.

- Meus parabéns. – Elegante sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Carter o olhou com um sorriso, acenou em agradecimento.

- Só tem um problema. – Mason manteve o tom que o homem havia utilizado. – Não tenho aliança.

Elegante reprimiu uma risada enquanto fingia estar interessado no fundo da sua taça de champanhe.

- A rainha Sophia está te chamando na sala do trono. – A voz dele morreu assim que seus lábios entraram em contato com o vidro da taça.

Carter acenou com a cabeça e se adiantou. Rosie estava conversando educadamente com um homem moreno completamente vestido de preto.

- Sua mãe esta me chamando. – Sussurrou no ouvido da rainha. – Não saia do salão.

Rosie moveu o rosto para ela ignorando o homem que estava no meio da frase, com a mão procurou a de Carter.

- Algum problema? – Pediu engolindo saliva.

- Elegante veio me avisar. – Seu tom era leve e calmo. – Relaxe e aproveite a festa não tem nada para você se preocupar.

- Por favor, não demore. – Entrelaçou os dedos e os apertou.

Levantou a mão das duas ainda com os dedos entrelaçados e beijou a mão de Rosie.

- Tudo o que a minha rainha quiser. – Sussurrou.

Sophia estava sentada no trono ao lado do que Rosie normalmente se sentava. Em seu colo repousava uma caixa de madeira com o brasão da família Fiore.

Carter puxou a mascara para fora de seu rosto e se aproximou da rainha.

- Minha filha. – Sophia se levantou pousando a caixa no assento do trono e a tomando nos braços beijou suas faces. – Estou tão feliz.

- Eu tenho que agradecer a senhora.

- Venha. – Sophia se sentou no trono mais uma vez.

Carter se sentou no degrau abaixo do trono.

- Rosalinda estava confusa não sabia o que fazer. – Sophia acariciou a madeira. – Ela teve esse jorro de sentimentos e sensações depois que você saiu para a missão.

Carter deixou um pequeno sorriso tímido chegar aos lábios.

- Ela ia aceitar o pedido do príncipe Fernando, mas eu não podia deixar esse erro. – Olhou para a mulher sentada aos seus pés. – Eu sei que o meu povo irá apoiar vocês se eles verem Rosalinda feliz. Vocês podem adotar ou tentarem o banco de esperma.

- Ainda não conversamos sobre isso. – Ficou mais séria. – Na verdade ainda não conversamos muito.

- Vocês terão tempo, agora eu quero dar algo para vocês. – Estendeu a caixa. – Eu adoraria que você usasse.

Carter abriu a caixa, no veludo repousava uma adaga fina banhada em prata tinha na guarda três pedras de diamantes cruzando de um lado a outro. Na pega a prata era trabalhada com linhas de ouro, sua ponteira era circular e achatada tinha dentro uma rosa feita de pedrinhas de rubis e esmeraldas.

- Era do meu marido. – Sophia sussurrou. – Ele mandou fazer no dia em que Rosalinda nasceu e em todas as ocasiões especiais ele a usava.

- É linda. – Sua voz saiu embargada.

- Por favor, Carter eu só te peço que a faça feliz. – Limpou a lagrima que insistiu em cair. – Ela é tudo o que eu tenho.

- Eu prometo. – Estendeu a mão para ela e assim que Sophia a segurou deu um beijo curto.

- Outra coisa. – Olhou para a própria mão que Carter ainda segurava a puxou delicadamente e retirou a aliança. – A família Fiore tem uma tradição, esta aliança de noivado é passada para a próxima mulher da família. De a Rosalinda.

Seus olhos encontraram a aliança, era de ouro branco, simples, lisa e fina sendo a única atração o solitário.

- A senhora tem certeza? – Levantou o rosto. – Me sinto honrada, mas a senhora tem certeza? Eu posso comprar outro anel.

- Minha filha este anel pertence a Rosalinda e quando eu a ver com esta aliança e com o sorriso que só você sabe trazer aos lábios dela então eu te direi que esta é a melhor coisa que já fiz. – Se levantou e arrumou o vestido. – Vamos voltar?

- Claro. – Carter guardou a aliança cuidadosamente no bolso.

- Use a adaga. – Sophia pediu pegando a caixa e a abrindo. – Rosalinda ficara feliz se todos verem a sua escolha.

Carter pegou a adaga e a bainha com cuidado a guardou dentro do couro negro e a prendeu na faixa. O contraste da prata contra o negro da roupa lhe dava destaque.

Rosie bebeu um pouco do espumante, sentiu a mão em sua cintura.

- Você está evitando a minha pergunta. – A voz masculina em sua orelha.

- Fernando. – Sutilmente se desembaraçou dele e se virou encarando os olhos azuis.

Fernando possuía uma estatura alta, os cabelos loiros eram curtos e os olhos azuis com um brilho pálido. A roupa de gala era em azul e branco mostrava o corpo esguio, o queixo fino era pontudo e de aparência fraca, os lábios rosados espremidos em uma linha fina e tensa.

- Perdão? – Rosie inclinou a cabeça para o lado. – Não entendi.

- Meu pedido de casamento. – Fernando deu um sorriso fraco. – Meu ministro me informou que vocês foram interrompidos e em seguida Vossa Majestade saiu.

- Sim, tenho muitos convidados para atender. – Seu tom de era calmo e educado.

- Então me responda agora. – Ele deu um passo par mais perto.

Rosie sentiu nervosismo, olhou ao redor e quando seu olhar recaiu na porta. Carter estava parada ao lado de Sophia, sorriu vendo a adaga presa a faixa da mulher. Sophia falou algo para Carter fazendo o olhar das duas se encontrarem, a Mason fez uma mesura para a sogra e se adiantou até ela e conforme se aproximava gostava menos da aproximação do homem.

- Isso é um sim? – Fernando pediu, sutilmente escovou uma mexa de cabelos para longe do rosto de Rosie.

Carter passou por Fernando e parou ao lado de Rosie.

- Creio que o sorriso foi para mim. – Sua voz era controlada, sentiu a mulher se aproximar de seu corpo e rapidamente a abraçou pela cintura. – Perdão, mas quem é o senhor?

- Fernando príncipe de Castela. – O olhar através da mascara era sujo.

- Com licença. – Rosie curvou a cabeça e puxou Carter para longe.

- O que ele queria? – Carter pediu enquanto se aproximavam da mesa principal.

- Saber a minha resposta. – Respondeu enquanto se aproximavam de Sophia que sorriu para a filha.

- O que você achou? – Indicou a adaga.

- Amei. – Sorriu abertamente. – Mas eu acho que ninguém notou.

- Bem, vamos mudar isso. – Fez um pequeno sinal para Elegante.

O homem pegou um talher e bateu contra a taça.

- Senhoras e senhores, peço um minuto da atenção dos senhores. – O salão silenciou e suas atenções se voltaram para ele. – A rainha mãe tem um anuncio a fazer.

Sophia se adiantou para o centro do salão com um sorriso ofuscante.

- Boa noite, essa noite estamos comemorando os 25 anos de minha filha a rainha Rosalinda. – Uma pausa para a rodada de aplausos. – Mas eu quero compartilhar mais uma alegria, o noivado de Rosalinda.

Os olhares se viraram para Rosie junto com os cochichos que começaram a circular quando notaram a adaga na cintura de Carter.

- Por favor, Carter torne oficial. – Sophia sorriu para as duas.

Carter se afastou de Rosie e retirou a mascara, Elegante se adiantou para recebê-la. Com cuidado também retirou a mascara de Rosie e a tomou pelas mãos.

- Vossa Majestade me daria à honra de aceitar se casar comigo? – Sua voz ecoou pelo salão, era doce e macia.

- Sim. – Não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Carter pescou a aliança no bolso da calça e deslizou o aro pelo dedo anelar da mão direita da rainha.

- Carter. – Sussurrou. - Como?

- Sua mãe. – Respondeu em meia voz antes de beijar a aliança.

Os aplausos foram educados e animados.

- Agora o jantar será servido. – Elegante anunciou indicando as mesas.

Sophia se aproximou da filha lhe beijando a testa ternamente.

- Meus parabéns. – Segurou as mãos da mais nova. – Que você encontre a mesma felicidade se não mais do que a que eu tive com seu pai.

- Obrigada mamãe. – Respondeu sentindo vontade de chorar.

- Venham vamos jantar.

Rosie se curvou para o lado, o jantar já havia terminado e o espaço reservado para a dança já era utilizado por muitos convidados.

- Dança comigo? – Pediu em voz baixa.

- Você notou alguns olhares. – Carter comentou tensa.

- Eles vão se acostumar. – Apoiou o queixo no ombro de Carter. – Agora por que você não levanta e dança comigo? Assim você mostra para o Fernando que por sinal não para de me olhar que eu tenho… - Aproximou seus lábios da orelha dela. -… dona.

- Vamos. – Seu tom de voz ficou mais sério acabou arrancando um sorriso maior da rainha.

Os convidados começaram a se afastar dando espaço para as duas. Carter pousou uma das mãos na cintura e com a outra segurou sua mão, Rosie repousou o braço no ombro de Carter deixado seus dedos acariciarem a nuca.

A musica era lenta e executada com perfeição pelos violinos, piano e violoncelo. Os olhos presos uns nos outros enquanto iniciavam a valsa.

Os convidados observavam os movimentos e as interações entre as duas, cada sorriso e sussurro que elas trocavam os olhares apaixonados e os carinhos que Rosie fazia na nuca de Carter.

- Eu te amo minha rainha. – Murmurou antes de beija-la na testa.

- Minha menina isca. – Sorriu a bicando carinhosamente nos lábios.

Carter estava sentada nas escadas, o baile já havia acabado e ela trocara de roupa, estava de jeans, tênis e uma camisa branca simples. Esperava Rosie para poderem ir a feira que estava ocorrendo em homenagem ao aniversario da rainha, Carter tinha achado desnecessário uma guarda real por isso iriam acompanhadas de apenas um guarda.

- Carter. – Rosie a chamou descendo o ultimo degrau.

Ergueu os olhos e sorriu, Rosie usava um vestido branco soltinho.

- Pronta. – Se levantou a segurando pelas mãos.

- Sim.

Saíram pelo palácio e percorreram o caminho de pedras até o portão principal, o guarda se manteve a uma distancia segura das duas. As ruas estavam cheias e toda vez que Rosie era reconhecida ganhava congratulações e reverencias, as crianças corriam para ela e a abraçavam pelas pernas. Cada demonstração de carinho que o povo fazia era uma alegria no coração de Rosie, e cada vez que isso acontecia Carter olhava a reação da mulher.

- Me compra um doce? – Rosie se pendurou no ombro de Carter fazendo manha.

- Bomba de chocolate? – Perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim. – Sorriu feliz.

Carter se afastou indo até uma venda próxima conseguir o doce da noiva. Rosie sentiu alguém puxando seu vestido, quando olhou percebeu ser uma menina de pelo menos 3 anos. Tinha cabelos escuros e lisos presos em duas marias-chiquinhas e com a franjinha reta sobre os olhos, o macacão rosa por cima de uma blusinha com manguinhas e as sandálias de dedo completavam o conjunto.

- Hey linda. – Se agachou na frente da bebê.

A menina sorriu e jogou os braços envolta do pescoço de Rosie.

- Ai meu deus, perdão majestade. – A mulher se aproximou correndo. – Eu pisquei por um instante e ela correu.

- Sem problemas. – Se levantou com a menina no colo. – Ela é linda.

- Obrigada. – Curvou a cabeça. – Vem Mia, vem com a mamãe.

A menina negou com a cabeça e se escondeu no pescoço de Rosie.

- Mia. – Rosie a chamou acariciando seus cabelos. – Não quer ir com a mamãe?

- Não. – Ela falou apertando seus braços.

- Meu anjo vem com a mamãe. – A mulher tornou a falar a segurando pela cintura.

Carter se aproximou e parou ao lado da rainha olhando a menina.

- Ganhei uma fã. – Rosie brincou.

- Perdão Capitã. – A mulher pediu em voz baixa. – Não foi minha intenção.

Carter olhou para a mulher e sorriu. – Ela não quer sair?

- Não.

- Qual o nome? – Carter chamou o guarda que se aproximou imediatamente.

- Mia. – Rosie respondeu.

- Ok. – Suspirou estendeu o pacote de papel para o guarda e se postou nas costas de Rosie. – Olá, nossa você é tão linda. Vamos fazer um trato eu e você se você for com a sua mamãe agora amanhã eu pego você com a permissão dela é claro e passamos o dia todo no castelo com a rainha. O que você acha?

- Eu quelo. – Sorriu se afastando do pescoço de Rosie.

- Então qual é o trato? – Carter apoiou o queixo no ombro que a menina havia deixado livre.

A menina se jogou para a mãe que suspirou aliviada.

- A senhora pode deixar o seu endereço com o nosso guarda, por favor? – Carter se dirigiu a mulher pegando o pacote.

- Não queremos incomodar majestade.

- Não vai ser nenhum incomodo. Amanhã eu espero a senhora e a sua filha para o café da manhã. – Rosie suspirou, acenou para a menina enquanto Carter lhe puxava sutilmente.

Enquanto andavam Rosie devorava o doce que Carter havia comprado. O silencio da Mason começava a incomodar a rainha.

- O que foi? – Pediu enquanto jogava o pacote de papel no lixo. – Ficou quieta.

- Nada. – Deu de ombros, sentiu Rosie passar um dos braços pela cintura e se inclinar sobre seu ombro. – É que ver você com aquela garotinha me fez pensar no passo que demos hoje.

- Você esta reconsiderando. – Ficou tensa encarava o chão.

- Não. – Beijou a lateral da cabeça da garota. – Eu só quero ter certeza que você esta segura sobre isso e nas privações que vamos ter.

- Carter você sabe que podemos ter filhos. – Olhou para ela e percebeu a carranca que a mulher fazia, pegou o braço dela e passou por seus ombros. – Adoção e também temos o banco de sêmen.

- Se adotarmos a criança não poderá ter acesso ao trono. – Retorquiu olhando para o lado. – E não me apetece ter um desconhecido como pai dos nossos filhos.

- Podemos pedir a alguém de confiança. – Suspirou.

Bufou a apertando contra seu corpo e rapidamente colocou mais um beijo na lateral da cabeça da rainha.

- Vamos fazer assim. – Rosie parou sentindo o vento frio puxou Carter para a sua frente. – Conversamos sobre isso com mais calma em outro momento.

- Certo. – Encostou sua testa na dela a puxando mais para seu corpo. – Você está com frio? Deveríamos ter trazido agasalhos.

Suspirou fechando os olhos e inclinando levemente o rosto para ela, apoiou os braços nos ombros de Carter. A Mason sorriu e lentamente cobriu a distancia beijando o canto esquerdo dos lábios, sentiu que os lábios tremeram com o toque, fechou os olhos e a beijou de verdade.

A chuva gelada veio como cortina até atingi-las, sorriram durante o beijo sentindo as pessoas passarem correndo para guardarem as coisas e se abrigarem.

- Melhor irmos. – Apoiou as costas de Rosie. – Minha rainha não pode se gripar ou ficar com pneumonia.

- Hn… lembra daqueles filmes românticos que assistimos de vez em quando. – Segurou Carter com um pequeno sorriso. – Geralmente tem beijo na chuva.

- Sim. – Sorriu cruzando os braços pelas costas dela. – O que a minha rainha esta pensando?

- Não sei talvez você queira dar atenção a sua rainha. – Sorriu enquanto Carter balançava o rosto retirando a franja encharcada do rosto.

Aproximou os rostos com um sorriso malicioso.

Rosie a puxou para dentro do quarto tentando controlar a risada enquanto Sophia entrava ralhando com as duas em espanhol.

- Si mama. – Acenou com um pequeno sorriso. – Não faremos de novo.

- Sequem-se e cama. – Apontou para a cama grande no meio do quarto. – E ai das duas se ficarem doentes.

A mulher deu as costas ainda resmungando em espanhol saiu batendo a porta. Carter se encolheu ligeiramente com o barulho seco da madeira, sentiu os dedos em seu ombro.

- Ficou com medo? – Sorriu para a mulher enquanto passava seus braços pela cintura colando-se nas costas dela.

- Eu nunca vi a sua mãe falar tão rápido em espanhol. – Seu olhar preso na porta.

- Ela disse que somos irresponsáveis. – Colocou um beijo no ombro. – E que da próxima vez que a guarda tiver que ir atrás de nós ficaremos de castigo e sim ela não se importa de já sermos maiores de idade.

Sussurrou o resto em sua orelha antes de descer para o pescoço secando as gotas de água com os lábios.

- Mas a sua mãe esta certa. – Fechou os olhos sentindo a pele ir esquentando. – É melhor eu deixar você se secar e ir fazer o mesmo. Não queremos ficar doentes.

- Hn… - Rosie a soltou mordendo o lábio, Carter se virou para ela. – Eu fiz uma coisa.

- Que coisa? – Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Hn… quando você saiu do salão para falar com a minha mãe eu pedi ao Elegante para que ele ordenasse a uma das serviçais que mudassem as suas coisas. – Olhou para baixo.

- Como assim? – Carter baixou o tom perigosamente.

Segurou a mão da Mason e a arrastou para perto do closet, abriu a porta e parou antes do portal.

- Rosie. – Carter entrou no armário, as roupas da rainha ocupava quase todo o quarto apenas uma pequena parte onde achou suas roupas e sapatos. – Rosie.

A rainha entrou devagar no aposento mantendo uma distancia da outra.

- Sim?

- Por que você fez isso? – Se virou para ela abrindo os braços. – Não tinha necessidade, sua mãe vai enlouquecer quando vir.

- Ela já sabe. – Mordeu o lábio inferior. – Também está zangada por isso, ela queria que esperássemos.

- E eu concordo com ela. – Andou até a rainha, correu os dedos pelos cabelos molhados os tirando do rosto. – Pra que essa pressa?

Rosie abaixou o rosto encarando os dedos que se torciam nervosos.

- Eu… eu… achei que… - Murmurou nervosa, respirou fundo tentando um tom firme que saiu frágil. – Você disse que já tinha tido casos então eu achei que você meio que esperasse isso de mim.

Tentou impedir o sorriso, a levantou pelo queixo os olhos castanhos eram inseguros e cheios de timidez.

- Sim eu tive casos por ai. – Deu um passo para perto dela. – E não você não é e nem nunca será o que aquelas mulheres eram pra mim.

Mordeu o lábio respirando fundo.

- Eu cai no amor com você. – A beijou na testa antes de deslizar seu nariz pela pele até deixar os dois se encostando. – Eu posso esperar o tempo que for preciso até você se sentir confortável. Eu não quero transar com você eu quero fazer amor, você é a única que eu quero gritando comigo em espanhol quando estiver irritada.

Observou os olhos se iluminarem antes que ela envolvesse seus braços em torno do pescoço de Carter colando os corpos. Os lábios se moveram docemente uns sobre os outros, Selena sentiu a língua fazendo contato sutilmente com seu lábio inferior. As línguas se acariciavam com ternura enquanto Carter circulava a cintura de Rosie a puxando ainda mais para seu corpo com um suspiro. Afastaram-se com pequenos beijos curtos, Rosie continuou distribuindo os beijos por todo o rosto da noiva e a linha do maxilar.

- Rosie calma. – Sussurrou, moveu a mão para cima e para baixo esfregando as costas sentindo o pano molhado. – É melhor você se trocar.

- Por quê? – Sussurrou se ocupando no pescoço.

- Porque o vestido está molhado e ele é branco. – Engoliu a saliva sentindo Rosie sugar sua garganta. – Rosie é sério.

- Você disse tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. – Mordeu o queixo.

Carter segurou Rosie pelo queixo a encarando, os olhos de ambas cheios de desejo. Rosie entrelaçou os dedos e começou a andar de costas puxando Carter junto consigo.

- A não ser que você não queira dormir comigo. – Parou assim que saíram do closet, tornou a mostrar insegurança.

Carter deixou o olhar vagar pelo corpo da noiva, o vestido branco e encharcado havia aderido a algumas partes do corpo. O pano estava transparente, como tinha sido tão idiota de deixa-la na chuva com um vestido branco? E ainda por cima toda a guarda tinha visto o corpo de sua mulher.

Avançou com uma mão no quadril e com a outra a apoiando pelas costas, tomou seus lábios com carinho e dedicação. Assim como deveria ser aquela noite inteira, devoção aquele corpo tão bem distribuído, nada mais iria lhe interessar a não ser aquele gosto que tanto lhe viciara assim que provara pela primeira vez aqueles lábios agora queria outros gostos.

Rosie estava sorrindo enquanto sentia os dedos de Carter acariciarem suas pernas nuas. Estava de bruços ouvindo o som da chuva contra as janelas, se virou enrolando seu corpo contra o dela. Traçou com os dedos o corte na costela com um torcer de bico.

- O que foi? – Carter a beijou na bochecha.

- Me promete tomar cuidado. – Olhou para ela. – Você é tudo o que eu tenho.

- Isso não é verdade, você tem sua mãe, Elegante e acima de tudo Costa Luna. – Escovou uma mexa de cabelos para longe.

- Vai soar clichê, mas nada disso me importa se você não estiver aqui comigo. – Sorriu encabulada.

Carter a beijou delicadamente nos lábios. – Eu te amo.


	3. Ato 3

**Ato 3**

_-x- 2 anos depois -x-_

Carter fechou a porta do quarto, ouviu o suspiro de Rosie.

- Cansada? – Mason se virou para a rainha que estava sentada numa das poltronas do quarto.

Rosie estava soltando as sandálias, Carter se ajoelhou na frente dela e a ajudou a tira-las, com cuidado passou a massagear os pés da mais nova.

Rosie se recostou na poltrona soltando um gemido de satisfação.

- Está bom? – Sorriu observando Rosie morder o lábio.

- Sim. – Suspirou sentindo os dedos subirem pelas panturrilhas.

- Adoro suas pernas. – Murmurou apertando os músculos.

Ouviram o som da chuva, se entreolharam com um pequeno sorriso cumplice.

- Acende a lareira? – Rosie pediu se levantando e puxando Carter junto, retirou a adaga que a Mason ainda usava.

- Claro. – Se curvou a beijando nos lábios.

Carter andou até a lareira, puxou a grade de proteção. Pegou os pedaços de lenha seca e os empilhou cuidadosamente dentro da lareira, pegou o acendedor que havia ali encima e com cuidado as chamas lamberam as toras.

Desabotoou a casaca e a retirou a dobrando em seguida. Sentiu os dedos roçarem no fecho da faixa e logo o aperto lhe abandonando.

- Elegante precisa parar de fazer esses uniformes de gala. – Carter esticou os braços os alongando.

- Na verdade sou eu que peço. – Mordiscou a orelha da mulher. – Adoro ver você dentro de um uniforme.

- Bom saber. – O sorriso malicioso, colocou os braços para trás fechando as mãos nos quadris de Rosie cobertos pelo roupão grosso.

Rosie beijou o ombro de Carter.

- Vamos deitar? – Carter bocejou, sentiu que as mãos entrando por baixo de sua blusa. – Bem, temos que deitar pra isso também.

Virou o rosto mordendo a pele quente do pescoço de Carter.

- Concordo. – Soltou uma pequena risada com um meio sorriso. – Me sinto negligenciada.

- Negligenciada? – Carter repetiu se virando para ela, entrelaçou os dedos levando uma das mãos aos lábios. – E eu posso saber por que minha rainha?

- Ultimamente você tem tido tantas missões e treinamentos. – Amuou o rosto. – Me sinto sozinha nessa cama grande sem a minha esposa.

Respirou fundo e em seguida tomou de assalto a boca da rainha, com uma mão a segurava pela cintura enquanto com a outra desamarrava o robe. Rosie a prendeu pelo pescoço com os dois braços a puxando para mais perto.

- Quero você. – A rainha sussurrou mordendo o lábio da esposa. – Agora.

O silencio confortável preenchia o quarto, Carter mantinha Rosie próxima ao seu corpo, a respiração da rainha era tão lenta que poderia jurar que ela estava dormindo se não fosse por um beijo ou outro que ganhava.

- Amo a chuva. – A voz macia de Rosie rompeu o silencio.

- Mesmo? – Se contorceu para olhar a mulher que estava recostada em seu ombro.

- Sim. – Sorriu fechando os olhos. – Foi em uma noite de chuva que você disse que me amava, foi em uma noite de chuva que nós noivamos e foi nessa mesma noite que fizemos amor pela primeira vez.

Juntou seus lábios aos cabelos da esposa.

- Eu estive pensando. – Começou em tom baixo. – Estamos casadas a quase dois anos já.

- Sim.

- E eu sei que no inicio eu relutei um pouco nisso, mas eu acho que devemos pensar em ter os nossos filhos.

Rosie sentou na cama, deixou o lençol cair revelando o dorso nu, se virou para encarar Carter.

- Você está falando sério? – Seu tom de voz era surpreso.

- Sim. – Respirou fundo. – Nessa ultima missão eu tive que salvar uma princesinha que não deveria ter mais de dois anos, isso me fez pensar que eu adoraria que tivéssemos uma princesinha.

Rosie sorriu antes de jogar o corpo encima de Carter a beijando por todo o rosto.

- Eu te amo. – Murmurou com um sorriso sem tamanho.

_-x- Meses depois -x-_

Sophia sorriu para a filha enquanto acariciava sua barriga. Elegante ia de um lado para outro com amostras de tecidos enquanto murmurava rapidamente em espanhol.

- Você está tão linda. – Murmurou para a filha. – Mal posso esperar para ver essas crianças lindas.

- Eu também. – Rosie mordeu o lábio com um pequeno sorriso.

A barriga já denunciava a gravidez em estado adiantado. Rosie pousou a mão no alto de seu estômago e o afagou de leve.

- Eu só queria que a Carter estivesse aproveitando mais. – Suspirou triste olhou para Elegante que examinava concentrado um esboço com um tecido verde claro nas mãos. – Ela tem passado tão pouco tempo em casa.

- Eu sei que ela adoraria passar os dias paparicando você e essas crianças, mas ela tem responsabilidades.

- Eu sei mãe, eu só queria que ela estivesse vivendo isso comigo. – Deixou uma lágrima escorrer, odiava seus hormônios estava tão sensível.

- Mi reina. – Elegante se abaixou na frente dela. – Não chore, venha vamos ver o enxoval.

Carter apertou o ultimo parafuso e se afastou para olhar o seu trabalho. Os dois berços estavam em pé, adorava fazer aquilo para sua rainha. Tinha tomado para si a responsabilidade de montar o quarto de seus filhos, não queria que ninguém fizesse isso. Sabia que Rosie estava sensível com sua continua ausência e essa era uma das poucas maneiras que havia arranjado de viver aquele momento.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto e encontrou Rosie se examinando no espelho. Percebeu que ela usava um conjunto de calcinha e soutien de panos confortáveis, Rosie passava a mão pela grande barriga enquanto analisava os seios fartos.

- É errado eu me sentir incrivelmente… - Se aproximou a abraçando por trás, acariciando a barriga, sussurrou o resto em seu ouvido. -… excitada por uma mulher gravida?

- Não se essa mulher for a sua esposa. – Sorriu acariciando os braços que lhe envolviam.

- Bom, muito bom. – A beijou rapidamente no pescoço. – Você está tão sexy baby.

- Senti sua falta. – Virou o rosto para ela, apertou seus lábios nos da esposa.

- Eu também senti amor. – A puxou até a poltrona.

Carter se sentou e com cuidado acomodou Rosie em seu colo. A rainha deixou Carter lhe envolver num abraço confortável.

- Terminei de montar os berços. – Seus dedos escovavam a pele dilatada do abdômen. – O quarto está quase pronto só falta terminar de colocar algumas prateleiras e guardar os bichinhos de pelúcia.

- Mal posso esperar. – Sorriu a beijando no rosto.

- Falta pouco. – Sorriu enquanto Rosie se aconchegava melhor em seu corpo. – O que o médico disse?

- Estamos bem. – Bocejou fechando os olhos. – Eles estão saudáveis.

- Dorme mi cariño. – A beijou na testa arrancando um sorriso da rainha.

- Desde quando você fala espanhol? – Sorriu fraco.

- Uma hora eu teria que aprender. – Sussurrou executando os dedos pelos cabelos da mulher. – Dorme tranquila eu estou aqui pra cuidar de você.

- Eu sei.

_-x- Notificação oficial da Casa Real Fiore -x-_

_Viemos por meio desta notificar o nascimento de nossos príncipes. Nascidos de cesariana no dia 15 de setembro as 11:54 da manhã, ambos estão saudáveis assim como nossa adorada rainha. O menino veio ao mundo medindo 20 centímetros e pesando 4,010Kgs já a menina veio medindo 18 centímetros e pesando 5,038Kgs._

_Nossas rainhas ainda não decidiram os nomes das crianças, mas agradecem por todas as orações e demonstrações de afeto demonstradas por todo o reino. A família real também pede que se respeite um momento e que assim que os príncipes estiverem prontos eles serão apresentados ao nosso publico._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Carter abriu a porta, Rosie estava deitada com os olhos fechados e um sorriso nos lábios. Se aproximou da cama, segurava uma cesta com frutas e chocolates junto com dois ursinhos pequenos e na outra mão um ramalhete de amor-perfeito roxos.

- Você está tão linda. – Sussurrou com um sorriso largo.

Rosie abriu os olhos cansados, Carter colocou a cesta cuidadosamente sobre a mesinha e o ramalhete no colo da esposa. Se curvou colocando um beijo calmo na testa e um amoroso nos lábios.

- Você está perfeita. – Escovou uma mexa para longe do rosto. – Incrível.

- Para. – Murmurou com um sorriso fraco. – Eles estão bem?

- Perfeitos. – A segurou pelas mãos as beijando. – Eu estou tão apaixonada por eles e se é possível ainda mais por você.

Sentiu a lagrima escorrer pelo canto do olho, Carter não conseguia parar de sorrir, sentiu a preocupação lhe atingir quando viu a lágrima.

- Amor, o que você está sentindo? – Olhou para trás preocupada tentando achar alguém.

- Não. – A segurou pelo braço. – É uma lagrima de felicidade.

Carter sorriu e com cuidado para não machuca-la se curvou sobre ela em um beijo lento e calmo.

- Podemos entrar? – A médica parada na porta vinha empurrando um pequeno carrinho. – Perdoem-me Majestades, mas eu pensei que as senhoras gostariam de um momento em família.

Rosie estendeu um dos braços para o carrinho e com o outro manteve Carter sentada ao seu lado.

- A princesa mamou, muito bem por sinal e já dormiu. – Ela falava baixo enquanto pegava o embrulho azul cuidadosamente. – Já o nosso pequeno príncipe não quis mamar na mamadeira e muito menos dormir.

Rosie o recebeu com um pequeno sorriso, Carter puxou o ramalhete para longe o pousando ao lado da cesta. Observou atentamente a pele ainda avermelhada, o queixo pequeno no mesmo formato do de Rosie e os olhos amendoados e escuros como os de Carter. Os cabelos fartos de um castanho claro, o garoto se esticou nos braços da mãe bocejando com a pequena boquinha.

- Ou seja, ele tem o seu gênio. – Rosie falou com um sorriso ainda maior.

A médica sorriu. – Posso fazer uma sugestão?

- Por favor. – Carter olhou para a médica. – Esse rapaz tem que comer.

- A senhora pode pega-lo? – A médica sorriu para Carter enquanto se curvava para Rosie. – Com licença majestade.

Desabotoou os dois botões que a rainha tinha no ombro direito puxando o pano para longe revelando o seio nu.

- Pronto vamos ver se este rapazinho mama. – Ela orientou para que o menino volta-se para o colo de Rosie.

Com calma aproximou o bico da boquinha do garoto o induzindo a pegar. O menino começou a sugar o leite arrancando um sorriso das mães.

- Com licença. – Fez uma pequena reverencia e saiu.

Carter esperou ouvir o clique da porta para sorrir maliciosamente, com o dedo acariciava os cabelos do filho.

- É o meu garoto. – Sussurrou ainda sorrindo. – Pra que um bico de borracha sem gosto quando se tem um prato saboroso desses.

- Carter. – Sentiu o rosto esquentar, olhou para a esposa.

- O que? – Se aproximou bicando seus lábios nos dela. – Eu não estou mentindo, eu amo o gosto deles.

Rosie balançou a cabeça com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

- Onde está minha mãe?

- Organizando as comemorações. – Seu olhar voltou para o filho. – O reino está em festa, mas todos querem saber os nomes deles.

- Que tal… - Passou a mão pelas perninhas compridas do menino. - Eduardo?

- Eduardo?

- Na história antiga existiu um Eduardo que governou sua terra com força e justiça, um homem de muito caráter e muita teimosia. – Rosie tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – E como o nosso garoto ele possuía cabelos claros e pernas longas.

- Príncipe Eduardo Montoya Fiore Mason. – Carter falou em voz baixa cheia de reverencia. – Nome forte e de respeito, gostei.

Rosie ainda sorrindo começou a cantar uma antiga canção de ninar em espanhol. Pronta para embalar os sonhos do pequeno príncipe em arriscadas aventuras onde iria provar sua coragem e honrar seus antepassados.

Carter estava sentada na poltrona do quarto das crianças, já haviam recebido alta. A bebe estava em seus braços tirando um sorriso tranquilo dos lábios da mãe.

- Então, ela ainda não tem nome. – Rosie se aproximou sentando no braço da poltrona apoiando uma perna sobre as de Carter.

- Existe um que eu gosto muito. – Ergueu os olhos para a rainha. – Se você concordar.

- Qual? – Deslizou a mão por entre os cabelos negros da mulher.

- Helena. – Sussurrou para a menina. – Na mitologia grega, Helena era filha de Zeus com uma mortal. Ela era conhecido como a mais bela de todas as mulheres na terra e quase todos os homens e heróis estavam aos seus pés. Ela foi uma rainha e dizem ser ela o motivo da guerra de Tróia, mas a verdade é que ela apenas largou tudo o que ela conhecia e era seguro para seguir o seu amor verdadeiro até um reino distante. Te lembra alguma história?

- E eu achando que você dormia nas aulas de história. – Apoiou sua testa na cabeça de Carter. – Sim, me lembra uma linda história. Eduardo e Helena os príncipes de Costa Luna.

As duas olharam para a menina, os cabelos escuros e finos, o mesmo queixo que o irmão havia adquirido de Rosie. A pele rosada, a boquinha em botão e os olhos grandes de um castelo claro quase um mel.

- Obrigada. – O sussurro doce da rainha. – Por tudo, por me dar essas crianças e por me ajudar a crescer tanto.

- Eu te amo minha rainha. – Carter levantou o rosto a beijando devagar.

_-x- Meses depois -x-_

Rosie olhou para o carrinho ao seu lado por cima dos óculos de leitura, Helena dormia calmamente. A chupeta, calmante natural para a garota, estava sendo sugada e com uma mão gordinha segurava o ursinho de pelúcia. Os cabelos escuros já criavam os cachos espaçados, não era visível, mas já tinham nascido os dois dentinhos de leite.

O barulho de fala desconexo chegou aos seus ouvidos, Eduardo estava sentado no chão brincando com alguns blocos. Os cabelos claros diferentes dos da irmã eram lisos e arrepiados, um bloco foi parar na boca.

- Tira da boca. – Brigou.

Eduardo olhou para a mãe e sorriu, largou os blocos e desatou a engatinhar para o lado contrario da mulher.

- Eduardo. – Rosie já ia se levantar.

Um par de pernas entrou na frente do garoto.

- Sua mãe esta chamando você. – Carter o pegou no colo falando sério. – Você vai enlouquecer a sua mãe carinha.

Os dedinhos foram direto para a boca da mãe tentando examina-la o sorriso fácil nos lábios enquanto ainda falava aquela língua desconhecida.

- Hey você. – Rosie se aproximou da esposa com um sorriso.

- A visão que me faz querer voltar cada vez mais rápido para casa. – A puxou pela cintura encostando as duas testas, soltou um pequeno gemido quando Rosie passou a mão em suas costas.

- Você se machucou? – Franziu a testa.

Carter abanou a cabeça colocando um beijo cuidadoso nos lábios de Rosie.

Gemeu sentindo as ataduras frescas lhe apertando o tronco.

- A cada missão que passa você se machuca mais. – Ralhou com Carter prendendo o ultimo esparadrapo.

- Eu fui descuidada. – Murmurou segurando Rosie pelos quadris. – Desculpa.

A puxou depositando pequenos beijos pelo abdômen coberto pelo vestido. Rosie sorriu acariciando os cabelos de Carter soltou um suspiro quando sentiu a mão fria em sua panturrilha.

- Não, você não pode. – Murmurou a puxando para longe. – Você vai sentir dor.

- Senti falta da minha mulher. – Carter reclamou manhosa.

- Bem, a sua mulher só quer que você pare de se machucar e se lembre que agora temos dois filhos para criar. – Acariciou o rosto da mulher com o dedo.

Carter se levantou a beijando nos lábios a puxou a forçando a se sentar na poltrona próxima a lareira. Entrou no closet e saiu um tempo depois apenas com os shorts de dormir e um top preto.

- Nossos filhos. – Sorriu se ajoelhando na frente dela. – Você. – Abriu um pequeno sorriso fazendo Rosie também sorrir. – São os pedaços de minha alma que não estão dentro de mim, mas quando eu olho para você e para eles eu me encontro. Em pensar que eu tentei de todas as maneiras fugir de você, te esquecer. – Segurou a mão esquerda de Rosie e beijou a aliança. – Te amei em silencio, te protegi até quando não precisava. E ultimamente eu tenho protegido tantas outras princesas que venho negligenciando a minha rainha e os meus príncipes. São eles que eu realmente tenho que proteger e guardar com a minha vida e é exatamente por isso que essa missão foi a minha ultima como agente de campo da PPP.

Rosie segurou o rosto de Carter a olhando com preocupação.

- Você não precisa…

Preciso sim. – A interrompeu respirando fundo. – Você, Helena e Eduardo são a minha vida e se algo acontecer porque eu não estive aqui para proteger vocês eu nunca me perdoaria.

Rosie sorriu sentindo uma lagrima fazer seu caminho pela força da gravidade.

Carter se sentou no colo da esposa a bicou carinhosamente seus lábios nos dela, sentindo os braços serpentearem a sua cintura.

- Preciso te confessar uma coisa. – A rainha murmurou sentindo o toque suave pelos seus cabelos. – Eu sempre acreditei em contos de fadas.


	4. Tormenta

**Tormenta**

_Era uma vez uma pequena princesa que foi obrigada a se mudar para uma terra distante. Onde encontrou sentido nas coisas pequenas e simples, onde descobriu o que era amizade._

_Era uma princesa que se tornou rainha era uma menina que se tornou mulher._

_Apenas mais uma entre tantas outras a espera de um príncipe encantado que lhe salvaria de terríveis perigos, que não hesitaria em se interpor entre ela e o risco e que lhe daria o beijo mais apaixonada de todos. A espera de seu final feliz e pedindo aos céus que ele dura-se pela eternidade._

_E quem diria que sua melodia favorita seria aquilo que antes lhe fazia chorar baixinho. Era a chuva que encontrava o chão seco. Era o silencio cortado pelo clamor forte do trovão. Que seu carinho favorito viria a ser o vento afiado que iria sacudir com violência as árvores e carregaria para longe os sussurros e juras de amor para quem sabe então os fazer repousar em outros ouvidos necessitados._

_Era a tormenta que espreitava pelos segundos da noite._

_Tem quem diga não acreditar nos contos de fadas, tem quem diga nunca ter amado. Dessas pobres almas nada tenho a dizer, neste instante só peço que se ascendam as luzes, que se fechem as cortinas e que os aplausos ecoem por todo o aposento._

_É só mais um conto de fadas. É só mais um final feliz._


End file.
